Adventure Time Songfics with OCs
by iluvkpop
Summary: There's really nothing to use as a summary, so you'll just have to read it! :
1. Marshy Songfic

I'm a huge fan of fiolee and I was just listening to this song, so I did this.

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

Ne yo- Because of You

It was the Annual Gumball Ball and Marshall was finally going to confess his love for Fionna, in a song! He flew on to the stage and grabbed the microphone. He cleared his throat, "Fi, this is for you."

She stopped talking to Gumball and walked into the crowd.

_Intro_

Want to, but I can't help it

I love the way it feels

It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real

_He looked at her in the crowd and winked_

I need it when I want it

I want it when I don't

Tell myself everyday, knowing that I won't

I got a problem I,

Don't know what to do about it,

Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit

But I doubt it I

I'm taken by the thought of it

_She walked to the front of the audience._

And I know this much is true

Baby you have become my addiction

I'm so strung out on you

I can barely move

But I like it

And it's all because you (All because of you) x3

And it's all because

I never get enough

She's the sweetest drug

Think of it every second

I can't get nothing done

Only concern is the next time

I'm gonna get me some

Know I should stay away from

'Cause it's no good for me

I try and try, but my obsession

Won't let me leave!

I got a problem I,

Don't know what to do about it,

Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit

But I doubt it I

I'm taken by the thought of it

And I know this much is true

Baby you have become my addiction

I'm so strung out on you

I can barely move

But I like it

And it's all because you (All because of you) x3

And it's all because

I never get enough

She's the sweetest drug

Ain't no doubt, so strung out x2

Over you, over you, over you

Because of you

And it's all because of you

Never get enough

She's the sweetest drug

She's the sweetest drug

__Marshall went off the stage and they met halfway. "Marshall I didn't know you felt that way." she said. "i love you Fi." "I love you to." He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. A blush spread across her face and he smirked.

Review and or suggest a song what character(s) will sing it.


	2. Requested Songfic

Ok so someone requested this song and I said to suggest one and I'll do it, so TADA!

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

* * *

Tom Petty- I Won't Back Down sung by Finn

It was pitch-black; Finn was inside of some lair or something. "Finn today is going to be the day you die!" "Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Finn. There were two beady red eyes, "Hello I'm the Lord of Evil." "Well Lord of Evil, watch me kick your monster butt!" "Oh go ahead and try puny little human, I'll rip you to shreds." He laughed maniacally. _Man how can I beat this guy if I can't see? He thought._ And like the L.O.E just read his mind, lights came on. The creature looked so horrid, he had a lot of sharp teeth, long claws, red beady eyes, and had a murderous look on his face. "Go ahead and kill me if you can!" "It'd be my pleasure."

There was a gust of wind. _Slash! _

"Agh!" groaned Finn as he fell to the floor and grabbed his side. It had three deep cuts and blood was gushing out. _Crap I'm already getting beat up! _He got up on his feet and swung his sword but missed and got punched on his stomach. "Ugh." "Aw I'm sorry did that hurt?" said L.O.E sarcastically. "You should just stay there and let me kill you." "No! I won't give up!" Finn shouted. "Suit yourself."

Well I won't back down

No I won't back down

You can stand me up at the gates of Hell

But I won't back done

No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around

And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down

Gonna stand my ground

… and I won't down

Chorus:

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down…)

Hey I will my stand my ground

And I won't back down

Well I know what's right, I got just one life

In a world that keeps on pushin' me around

But I'll stand my ground

…and I won't back down

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down…)

Hey I will stand my ground

(I won't back down)

And I won't back down…

(I won't back down…)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(I won't back down)

Hey I won't back down

(and I won't back down)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down)

Hey I will stand my ground

(and I won't back down)

And I won't back down

(I won't back down)

No I won't back down…

_Splat! _Finn cut of the Lord of Evil's head off. "Whatcha gonna say about that!"

"Hey guys guess what I got!" He brought the head as a souvenir. "Wow Finn you beat the Lord of Evil!" yelled Jake. "Algebraic!" exclaimed Fionna. "Now let's fix you babycakes." and you can guess who said that.

Cool I actually did a fighting thingy. Review and Suggest/Request!


	3. Marshy and Gummy Songfic

I really love this song I keep on replaying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars- Nothin' On You sung by Marshy and Gumball

Marshall had a show tonight at a bar in the Candy Kingdom. He was going to sing a song that was supposed to be sung by two people, and guess who was the second person. Yes, it's Gumball!

Marshy= normal Gumball=italic

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby_

_Nothin' on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_'Cause they got nothin' on you baby _(Not not not nothin' on you baby)

_Nothin' on you baby _(Not not nothin' on you)

I know you feel where I'm comin' from

Regardless of the things in the past that I've done

Most of it was really for the hell of the fun

On a carousel so around I spun (spun)

With no direction, just tryna get some (some)

Tryna chase skirts, livin' in the summer sun (sun)

This id how I lost more than I had ever won (won)

And honestly I ended up with none

There's so much nonsense

It's on my conscience

I'm thinkin' baby I should get it out

And I don't wanna sound redundant

But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know

_(that you wanna know)_

But never mind that we should let it go _(we should let it go)_

'Cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode _(t.v. episode)_

And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby_

_Nothin' on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_'Cause they got nothin' on you baby _(Not not not nothin' on you baby)

_Nothin' on you baby _(Not not nothin' on you)

Hands down there will never be another one

I been around I never seen another one

Look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on

And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on

Baby you're the whole package plus you pay your taxes

And you keep it real while them other stay plastic

You're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic

Stop… Now think about it

I've been to London, I've been to Paris

Even way out there in Tokyo

Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans

But you always steal the show _(steal the show)_

And just like that girl you got me froze _(got me froze)_

Like a Nintendo 64 _(64)_

If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby_

_Nothin' on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey  
_

_'Cause they got nothin' on you baby _(Not not not nothin' on you baby)

_Nothin' on you baby _(Not not nothin' on you)

Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin' your name _(name, name)_

And no matter where I'm at girl youmake me wanna _(sing, sing)_

Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train

No other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby_ (Not not not nothin' on you baby)

_Nothin' on you baby_ (Not not nothin' on you)

_They might say hi and I might say hey _(hi, hello)

_'Cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_Nothin' on you baby_

* * *

All done! Woohoo!


	4. Marshy, Gummy, Jake, and Iggy Songfic

Oh My Glob! It's One Direction! WOO! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful sung by Marshy, Gumball, Ignitus, and Jake

"Hey guys I'm bored." said Jake. "Hm, then how about we sing a song for the girls?" asked Marshall. "That is a great idea!" Gumball clasped his hands together. "I'm in!" said Ignitus. "1, 2, 3, Go!"

Marshy= underlined Gumball=italic Ignitus=bold Jake= normal All= bold and underlined

**You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Nana Nana Nana Nana**

**Nana Nana Nana Nana**

**Nana Nana Nana Nana**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

**You don't know your beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

* * *

I have nothing to say. :) Bye~. Review!


	5. Requested Songfic 2

Another request!

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

Cage the Elephant-Ain't No Rest for the Wicked sung by Finn and Fionna

Finn= normal Fionna= italic Both= bold

I was walking down the street

When out the corner of my eye,

I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said I never seen a man

Who looks so alone

Oh, could you use a little company?

If you could pay the right price

Your evening will be nice

And you could can go and send me on my way

I said you're such a sweet young thing

Why'd you do this to yourself?

She looked at me and this is what she said

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_I know I can't slow down_

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

Not even 15 minutes later

I'm still walking down the street

When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight

And then he swept up from behind

He put a gun up to my head

He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight

He said give me all you've got

I want your money, not your life

If you try to make a move I won't think twice

I told him you can have my cash

But first you know I've got to ask

What made you want to live this kind of life?

He said there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay

I got a mouth to feed

A-ain't nothing in this world for free

I know I can't slow down

I can't hold back

Though you know I wish I could

Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good

_Well now a couple hours passed_

_And I was sitting in my house_

_The day was winding down and coming to an end_

_And so I turned on the TV_

_And flipped it over to the news_

_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend_

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs_

_He'd taken money from the church_

_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_

_But even still I can't say much_

_Because I know we're all the same_

_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked**

**Money don't grow on trees**

**We got bills to pay**

**We got mouths to feed**

**There ain't nothing in this world for free**

**Oh no**

**We can't slow down**

**We can't hold back**

**Though you know we wish we could**

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked**

**Until we close our eyes for good**

* * *

Review and request ok bye!


	6. Finn Songfic

Yay! The Ready Set! Say Cheese! Hahaha I took a picture of you! *sticks out tongue* This is about Flame Princess and Finn. Their

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

The Ready Set- Love Like Woe sung by Finn

J-j-j-j r

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I kinda feel like it don't make

Like-like-like it don't make sense

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding out love's unreliable

I'm giving all I've got just to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard

Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star

And I might drive myself insane

If those lips aren't speakin' my name

'Cause i got some intuition

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill

That I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction

You've got me on a mission

Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?

Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

Girls got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong, then you moved

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car

Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know

Can I keep up with her pace?

Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one

That can make a storm cloud break

Pulling up the sun

And I can't get caught in the rain

Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause i got some intuition

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill

That I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction

You've got me on a mission

Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?

Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

Girls got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong, then you moved

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

'Cause we only have one life

The timing and the moment all seem so right

So would you say you're mine?

(We'll be just fine)

Would you say you're mine?

(We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

Girls got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong, then you moved

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

Girls got a love like woe

(whoa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong, then you moved

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

* * *

I'm finished! Yay! Review and request/suggest. ^_^


	7. Requested Songfic 3

This was a request. Sorry to the person who requested this. I haven't been on because of school. .

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

Taylor Swift- Speak Now sung by Fionna

"OH MY GLOB! Marceline you look so beautiful!" "Shut up LSP." Marceline blushed. "Well it's the truth." said LSP with her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile…

*sniff sniff* "Why Marshall, why?" "Why did you choose Marceline?" cried Fionna. She was in her room with her head stuffed in her pillow.

"Babycakes it's gonna be fine." said Cake. "No it won't." "Baby girl you better stop cryin' your eyes will get swollen." "C'mon cheer up. I hate seeing you like this." Fionna lifted her head and wiped the tears off her face.

"If you want I can beat that vampire boy up after their honeymoon." Cake suggested. Fionna started crying again. "Oh baby I'm sorry." "No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Cake. "You know I have had this happen to me before and mom told me, 'There is a thing called a first love, but there isn't such a thing as a last love." "But Cake, I love him so much."

"I'm going to the wedding."

At the wedding

"Oh my glob it's almost over where's Fionna?" asked LSP. "Maybe her poor little heart couldn't take it." said Gumball. "Oh look! It's the part!" shouted LSP. "SHHHH!" "Ok, ok! Glob."

"Do you Marceline the Vampire Queen take Marshall Lee the Vampire King as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you Marshall Lee the Vampire King take Marceline the Vampire Queen as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I…"Wait!"

"Oh my glob! Fionna!" shouted LSP. "Drama bomb." Fionna walked into the crowd and looked at Marshall. "Fionna." said Marshall."Why are you here?" "I am here because I have something to say." "Well more like sing."

I am not that kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family

All dresses in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is

Surely not what you thought it would be

And I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a deathmarch

And I'm hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited

By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle

Like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Oh oh oh! (said speak now)

I hear the preacher say

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands

All eyes on me

Horrified looks from

Everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you

I am not that kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

(Ha!)

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now!"

And you say

Let's run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out

Of my tux at the back door

Baby I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when they said

Speak now

Marshall had walked down the aisle and held Fionna's hand. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"So um Fi, you do know that meeting at the back door isn't my style right?" "No. No I didn't" she smiled. He lifted her in his arms and they flew out of the room.

Marceline stood there in shock. "What just happened?" "Oh um, Marshall still loves Fi." said LSP. "Shut up!" "You know what girlfriend you shut up!" "Whoa I made a…drama bomb~."

They flew up into the night sky. "Wow it's so pretty." said Fionna. "Not as beautiful as you." said Marshall. "Marshy that was cheesy. Wait a minute Marshall being cheesy?" "It's all because of you." He leaned in closer and they closed their eyes. They kissed and fireworks flew into the sky.

Back at the treehouse Cake looked out the window. "Oh, my babycakes. She did it. She got her man back." said Cake whipping a tear. "Oh look it's her first kiss." "Wait a minute." "WHY IS THAT VAMPIRE BOY KISSING MY SWEET BABY SISTER!"

* * *

Thanks to the person who requested this because I actually had fun doing this. Hope you liked it. Thanks to the people who read the songfics too. :D Review and request/suggest. :)


	8. Requested Songfic 4

This was a request. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or these songs. This is only for entertainment purposes. I only own my oc Nicole.

The Who- Helpless Dancer sung by Ice King

"Hey Gunther look at me and my bongo butts." Quack." "What do you me you don't like it?" "Quack." "What ever Gunther you don't know music."

"Quack." "What about my dancing?" "Oh yeah shake it, shake it!" "Yeah Gunther shake your tail feathers!" "Quack." "Oh yeah, you don't have a tail." "Hehehe Hoohoohoo! This is fun."

"Wtf!" said Marshall. "Marshy why are you spying on the Ice King!" snapped Fionna. "Shhh it's funny." Marceline said. "Whoa when did you get here?" "Oh, I was spying on two love birds." "Aw, Fi's blushing." "Shut up!"

"C'mon Gunther let's keep on dancing!" "Woohoo!" "Quack." "What? You think my dancing is horrible?" "Quack." "You just ruined my mood." "Quack." "Hey maybe I can write lyrics to a song and then go to Marceline's house to make the rest of the song." "Quack." "Shut up! Gunther." "You're so mean." "Quack."

When a man is running from his boss

Who hold a gun that fires "cost"

And people die from being old

Or left alone because they're cold

And bombs are dropped on fighting cats

And chilldrens' dreams are run with rats

If you complain you disappear

Just likethe lesbians and queers

No one can love without the grace

Of some unseen and distant face

And you get beaten up by blacks

Who though they worked still got the sack

And when your soul tells you to hide

Your very right to die is denied

And in the battle on the streets

You fight computers and receipts

And when a man is trying to change

It only causes further pain

You realize that all along

Something in us going wrong

You stop dancing

Is he playing for a moment?

"Quack." "I know. I know."

"I don't get it." said Fionna. "That's because you're too young to understand." teased Marshall. "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh." "Marshall stop teasing her."

* * *

Review and request/suggest. :)


	9. New Songfic!

Oh my glob! BigBang is my most favorite K-Pop boy group EVER! Wow Fantastic Baby. Lol. This song is one of my favorites from them. Korean version and English version!

* * *

BigBang - Last Farewell sung by Finn, Jake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee

The guys were back stage preparing for their performance. "You guys got the dance down yet?" Finn asked the others. They nodded their heads and said, "Yeah." "How could they cheat on us?" Gumball asked and slumped into a chair. "I don't know Gum wad."

"Marshall you can't call me that!" "Oh yeah. I just did!" he snickered and flew in circles around him. "Stop it! You're making me dizzy!" Marshall stuck out his snake-like tongue and hissed.

"Oh come on you guys. Don't start!" shouted Finn as he was running around with the crew members getting ready for the show.

Jake looked out from behind the curtains scanning for Lady Rainicorn. "Found her!" he shouted to himself. He frowned when he saw the girls taking their seats next to her. "No good girls breakin' my peeps' hearts!" "Jake who are you talking to? Hurry up and get to your mic! It's almost time!" shouted Finn. "Okay I'll be right there!" he called back.

Lady Rainicorn noticed him looking at her and smiled and waved one of her hooves. He waved back and went back behind the curtains.

A lady walked up to the guys. "The show will start in 30 seconds." They nodded their heads and got into their positions.

The curtains opened and the crowd cheered. The music started and when they started sing, their fns sang along.

Bubblegum gasped and put a hand over her mouth and pointed at the stage with her other. "What are you poi-" she stopped her sentence and her jaw dropped. "What are they doing up there?" Fionna asked.

"Wait a minute. They're the ones who are performing!?" Marceline said staring at the stage in disbelief. "I believe so." replied Bubblegum. "You're kidding right." She said more as a statement than a question. They hushed as the music started and they never took their eyes off the stage.

Finn-Normal Marshall-**Bold** Gumball_-Italics_ Jake-Underlined

**Bass…**

Yes! Big Bang is back! (Haha!)

Most definitely incredible (Hey move!)

B to the I to the G (Bang Bang) x3

About love!

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ **(Got me slowly dying)**

_Where did we go wrong my girl?_ (Why can't we keep on trying?)

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ (I gave my heart to you)

Gumball looked at Princess Bubblegum in the eyes and she looked away.

Going outta my mind, 'cause I love you, I need you girl

Baby baby baby

You know we go back for oh so long

Baby baby baby

Used to having here in my arms

_Baby baby baby_

_You know what we had was oh so strong_

Just say you'll still be mine

'Cause I love you, I need you girl

My homey lover friend, together yeah we had it all

Could never see an end, just roll forever deep in love

We'd get our groove on

Do everything so happily, so free

And nothing anyone could ever hate on

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Baby you're my everything**

**I'll do anything for ya**

**Never knew another girly quite like ya**

**And I wanna excite y**

**Like, like giving you wanna do girl**

**If there's anyone, I'll straight run 'em**

**Unfadeable, Marshy stun 'em**

**What up, what up, can't put up, put up**

**When you're telling me you're gonna need time alone**

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ **(Got me slowly dying)**

_Where did we go wrong my girl?_ (Why can't we keep on trying?)

_I don't wanna be without you girl _(I gave my heart to you)

Going outta my mind, 'cause I love you, I need you girl

Baby baby baby

You know we go back for oh so long

**Baby baby baby**

**Used to having here in my arms**

_Baby baby baby_

_You know what we had was oh so strong_

Just say you'll still be mine

'Cause I love you, I need you girl

Tried to call you a thousand times up on the phone (I called you on the phone)

Never did you once answer, you know that's wrong (You know that's wrong yeah)

Can we talk this out, I wanna know why did you leave me hangin', oh so damn right

Don't you see me prayin', don't leave me alone (About love!)

Yo, we used to be one, lovers on the run, no doubt

Fosho, we got each other's backs, that's fact yo

Never had a big prob we'd solve and evolve like a couple should is all, that's all

_It seemed we had the love thing on locked_

_With everything we were on top_

But little did I know

That you would just up and go!

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ **(Got me slowly dying)**

_Where did we go wrong my girl?_ (Why can't we keep on trying?)

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ (I gave my heart to you)

Going outta my mind, 'cause I love you, I need you girl

Baby baby baby

You know we go back for oh so long

Baby baby baby

Used to having here in my arms

_Baby baby baby_

_You know what we had was oh so strong_

Just say you'll still be mine

'Cause I love you, I need you girl

How could I've known

'Cause all in my eyes

It was all good

Had everything we ever wanted

**Now that you're showing your**

**True colors baby, now I know **(You know)

**Oh! That we weren't meant to be no, no!**

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ **(Got me slowly dying)** (Hey, hey!)

_Where did we go wrong my girl?_ (Why can't we keep on trying?)

_I don't wanna be without you girl_ (I gave my heart to you) **(I wanna be your man!)**

Going outta my mind, 'cause I love you, I need you girl

Baby baby baby

You know we go back for oh so long

**Baby baby baby**

**Used to having here in my arms**

_Baby baby baby_

_You know what we had was oh so strong_

**Just say you'll still be mine**

**'Cause I love you, I need you girl**

Fionna looked Marshall in the eyes and saw sorrow in them. She began to feel bad about cheating on him and looked at the ground.

B to the I to the G (Bang Bang) x3

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

B to the I to the G (Bang Bang) x3

Just say you'll still be mine

'Cause I love you, I need you girl

About love!

The whole time he was performing, Finn kept staring at Marceline.

Everybody in the audience cheered. There were applauds and whistles all around them. They walked backstage and Lady Rainicorn was there and told Jake he did a great job in Korean. The two walked out and Jake looked over his shoulder and told Finn good bye. He smiled and waved at his adoptive brother.

"I like that this song wasn't those slow sad songs. Listening to it actually kind of makes me feel better." said Finn breaking the silence. "Yeah it's fun and you can dance to it." Gumball smiled.

* * *

I absolutely love, love, love this song! Yay!


	10. Fiolee Songfic

Okay so I was listening to Bruno Mars's new song on the radio and then it hit me. This song would be awesome for a Fiolee songfic! So here I am now!

* * *

Bruno Mars-When I Was Your Man sung by Marshall Lee

"Fionna sweetie I'm so glad you can make it!" he beamed at her. "Anything for you Gumball." She smiled and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. He yelped in surprise then blushed. "Let's go take our seats." He held her hand and led her to their seats.

Peppermint Maid walked out from behind the curtains and to the microphone. "Hello everyone! For tonight's act, the bad boy, prankster, rockstar, son of the queen of evil, the king of vampires, Marshall Lee!" Everyone cheered and the girls squealed in excitement.

Marshall walked up to the microphone and introduced himself. Before he started singing he found Fionna with Gumball in the audience. It still broke his heart when he saw them two together. It's been two years since Fionna dumped him.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sounds like uh, uh, uh_

The prince and the adventuress were dancing together, but then Fionna looked up to the stage to meet Marshall's gaze.

_Hmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing with another man_

She knew he was singing this song for her because of the whole break up thing. She didn't want to dump him, but he always left her alone at home. All by herself. When he had concerts he didn't take. When he got invited to parties he didn't take. She really did just want to dance. Even one time when she kept bothering him, he hit her. Oh him and his temper. A tear went down her cheek and she wiped it away before Gumball or Marshall could see.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_'Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me everytime I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing with another man _

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

Girls swooned and looked at him dreamily.

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_

His voice cracked and tears left his eyes. He took one last glance at Fionna and flew behind the curtain and wiped his tears.

"Stupid tears keep on falling!" this startled the people who walked by. His ghost friend flew up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man. You alright?" William said with a worried look on his face.

He has never seen his vampire friend so upset by girl. This seemed worse than when he was with Ashley. They flew to Marshall's house in the cave and hovered over the infamous couch.

"Dude Will, I just can't get over Fi." "I know man." he comforted his friend. "I just kept on doing things that I would regret doing to her. I took her for granted." "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Dude I even hit her! I made her cry! I didn't take her to my concerts! I didn't even take her to parties!" the vampire boy sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "All she wanted to do was dance."

* * *

Writing this made me a little sad. :'( Wah!


	11. Finnceline Songfic

I love this version of Nothin' On You by B.O.B. It's awesome and if you don't like k-pop, then sorry. Well this isn't in Korean, it's in English. OMG!

* * *

Jay Park- Count On Me (Nothin' On You) sung by Finn

"Glob Jake I'm starting to get nervous!" Finn squeaked and started panting. "Dude calm down. Everything's gonna be fine." "But what if she doesn't like it!?" "Don't worry she will." "How do you know?" "I just do. I mean I have a girlfriend too y'know." Jake smiled and walked off of the stage into the crowd.

"Finn it's time to start." "Okay."

He walked out from behind the curtains and held the microphone. When the music started he took in a deep breath. "Marcy this is for you." She looked up at the stage and smiled.

"Woo! Yeah go Finn! That's my man!"

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi (Hi) and I might say hey (Hello)_

_But you shouldn't worry (Why) about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you baby)_

_Nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you, Come on!)_

_The only thing that I_

_Wanted more than your sweet touch_

_Is the time I get with you, babe_

_I need you oh so much_

_I'm feelin' that love peace with you_

_(I'm feelin' that love peace with you)_

_I'm feelin' that love peace with you_

_So am I_

_The one that makes you feel_

_The way you make me, babe_

_Trying to tell you that it's real_

_There ain't nothing more to say_

_From this moment our love peace with you_

_(From this moment our love peace with you)_

_From this moment our love peace with you_

_They might say hi (Hi) and I might say hey (Hello)_

_But you shouldn't worry (Why) about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you baby)_

_Nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you, Come on!)_

_There's so much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinkin' baby I should get it out_

_And I don't want wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_But nevermind that we should let it go (Let it go)_

_'Cause we don't wann be a T.V. episode (Episode)_

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (Let them go, go, go)_

_No one else of all_

_There's no one else_

_The way you show me love_

_Helps me chase away my fears_

_Gotta trust love peace with you_

_(Gotta trust love peace with you)_

_Gotta trust love peace with you_

_So am I_

_The one that has your love_

_'Cause there's no one else for me_

_I'm sayin' we're meant for us_

_You're the only one I see_

_'Till because of love peace with you_

_('Till because of love peace with you)_

_'Till because of love peace with you_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi (Hi) and I might say hey (Hello)_

_But you shouldn't worry (Why) about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you baby)_

_Nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you, Come on!)_

_There's so much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinkin' baby I should get it out_

_And I don't want wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_But nevermind that we should let it go (Let it go)_

_'Cause we don't wann be a T.V. episode (Episode)_

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (Let them go, go, go)_

_Beautiful girls~ Beautiful girls~_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi (Hi) and I might say hey (Hello)_

_But you shouldn't worry (Why) about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you baby)_

_Nothing on you baby_

_(Nuh nuh nothing on you baby, nuh nuh nothing on you, Come on!)_

* * *

I wanted to write some more, but my eyes are hurting right now. Wah! :'(

Feel free to request songs too! :D


End file.
